


Forbidden Crown

by alldaships02



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaships02/pseuds/alldaships02
Summary: Princes Dooley and Jones meet by chance, and fate is sometimes kind to those who fall in love.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Forbidden Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write some soft princes and their assistant (and knight). Title isn't the most related.
> 
> Update, I'm keeping the name Ryan, but I am taking inspiration from legendaryanimist-arts on Tumblr for his last name, and some other details about him. Ryan Haynes or Vagabond/The Vagabond will be what he's referred to with for all future of my writing. (Here's hoping I don't miss any as I go back to edit). I've left the ship with Gavin tagged as it was, but have changed the name inside the fic.

The music swelled and Michael’s head throbbed, glaring out from where he leaned against the wall. Head swimming in pain; Michael closed his eyes desperately attempted to fight off the growing pain behind his eyes.

“Some party, huh?” Warm voice cutting through the music and drawing the prince’s mind away from the pain. He opened his eyes, greeted to a shorter individual with captivating brown eyes. Noticing Michael’s obvious distress at the noise within the small hall, the stranger smiled and linked their arms together. “Want to go somewhere a bit quieter?”

Outside the hall, Michael gulped in the cool night air, reveling the chill sinking through his clothes. Leaves crinkled underfoot as the two walked into the garden, flowers wilting slightly due to the fall night. “Thank you. It’s too fucking hot in there, not to mention the company.”

“Well then, how’s the company out here?” Michael hummed, looking the stranger up and down. Music seeped out through the open windows in the hall, soft violins curling in the air.  


“I’d say pretty good, I’m Michael.” A breeze rushed by, ruffling Michael’s curls in the moonlight.

“I— uh, Jeremy.” Jeremy’s throat dried, eyes transfixed by the moonlight bouncing off Michael’s curls. “How are— are you— do you like guys?”

Laughter bubbled in Michael’s throat, chest heaving as he tried to breath around his laughter. Lone tear slipping down his cheek, Jeremy flushed brightly and turned away. “Sorry, I said anything…”

“No, no! It’s fine.” Michael smiled, sighing. “I’m sorry for laughing, I’ve never heard someone be that blunt about it, but yes.”

“Oh.” Jeremy’s eyes traced over the cracked concrete, creating patterns in the ancient railing.

“I’m flattered, such a gorgeous individual asking about me.” Michael hummed and twisted his hand in his shirt, scratchy material irritating his hand. “I’m afraid that anything that would happen should have to be in secret, if you don’t mind that?”

“Please.” Jeremy eyes the redhead, taking in how the moonlight highlighted the freckles on his pale skin. “Over letters?”

“Letters sound perfect, Jeremy.”

-

“Ryan. You don’t understand, Ryan.” Jeremy whined, slashing towards the dummy in front of him. “Gods, he’s so beautiful, Ryan.”

“Mhm, I heard you the first fifty times, Jeremy.” Ryan hummed, taking Jeremy’s sword and passing him a dagger. Remains of the previous two dummies laid around this one’s stand, sand adding an unnatural slickness to the stone floor. “ _’Ooh Ryan, his curls glimmered in the moonlight’_ , _‘Ryan, he likes guys, I’ve got a chance. He’s supposed to send me letters.’_ I’m sure everyone in the castle has heard you at this point.”

“Wait, really? Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I was supposed to keep it a secret, he’s gonna hate me.” The dagger thumped to the floor, sand softening the blow. Jeremy gnawed at his lip, panic creeping up his spine.

“Not literally, dipshit.” Ryan sighed, looking down at the younger and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I’m only going to say this once. Be careful, both of you. Getting caught is not an option that you want to think about, very gruesome for at least one of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I believe in you. If anyone can pull this off, it’s you.” Ryan smiled and ruffled his hair. He picked up the discarded dagger and slipped it into Jeremy’s hand. “Now back to training.”

-

Gavin huffed, legs burning as he struggled to dismount the horse. A jolt shot through his muscles when he finally connected with the ground. “Gods. Stay, please Princeton.”

“You know, I’m not sure that was proper form.” Gavin jumped, eyes darting up to the voice and gripping tighter to the reigns of the horse. His body turned, shielding the letter mostly against the side of Princeton. “Having some trouble there?”

“And who might you be?” The stranger laughter, Gavin’s eyes tracking his movements warily. Princeton nickered, tension between the two unsettling the usually tame horse.

“I’m Ryan Haynes, royal guard to prince—”

“Oh, the prince, that’s lovely! Thank the Gods! Could you take me to him?” Gavin glanced the letter, ensuring the seal still lay intact before glancing up at the blonde. “The— uh— my prince has sent something for him.”

“Well, I can assure you I can make sure that it reaches the prince.” Ryan held out a hand, patient expectation creeping onto his features. “You have my word.”

“Frankly, no offense Sir Haynes, I have been told to _only_ hand over this parcel to Prince Dooley. And I prefer my body in one piece, thank you very much.”

“I suppose I can arrange that.” Ryan smiled, bubbles of laughter trickling from his lips. “Follow me…?”

“Free! Uh— Gavin Free.”

“Allow me to lead you, Mr. Free.”

-

The paper crinkled as Michael sliced along the top, wondering what surprise Jeremy had hinted about in the last letter. Gavin blushed, looking over his own letter and face growing redder the more he read.

“Oh my Gods…” Michael gasped, pulling the chain out of the paper as if it were glass. Delicately balanced along his fingers, a silver and ruby encrusted pendant twirled in the air. “Gavin.”

Gavin perked up, carefully folding his letter up before turning to Michael. “Oh my Gods, that’s beautiful.”

Michael’s hands trembled and the chain’s clasp fought against his shaking fingertips. Butterflies found their way into Michael’s throat, choking him with emotion. Gavin’s hands quickly undid the clasp, closing the jewelry around Michael’s neck. “I—I think I love him, Gavin.”

-

Edgar snorted and shifted uneasily, upset at the travel and the extra passenger.

“Ry, you know you didn’t have to bring me along, right...?” Gavin’s lip slotted between his teeth, nerves growing as he chewed the chapped skin.

“Of course, I did. Stop that.” Ryan huffed, gently tugging Gavin’s lip from his teeth. The hay squashed under his boot as Ryan slipped off Edgar, offering his free hand to Gavin. “You know Michael will want to know how Jeremy reacted to it.”

“You could’ve let me ride my own horse…” Gavin flushed, grabbing Ryan’s hand and nearly falling off the tall horse. “I don’t have any way to get back now.”

“You can borrow a horse from our stables. No one will mind, Gavin. Hell, borrow Edgar.” Ryan smiled as he grabbed the package from Edgar’s saddlebag. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

The Brit’s heart plummeted, looking up to the horse’s eyes and paling. Edgar whickered, nostrils flaring at the shorter. “I—I don’t think I could get on him without help…”

“Oh…” Ryan’s eyebrows scrunched, grunt escaping him as he hoisted the saddle from Edgar’s back. Gavin flashed him a concerned look, before hesitantly slipping the reigns over Edgar’s ears. Edgar grunted, nipping near the Brit’s fingers. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to go with you. Would you mind waiting a day or two to see if Jeremy wants us to send anything back with us?”

“What?” The tips of Gavin’s ears turned pink as he stared up at the blonde. “What do you mean?”

“I… would you like to see around our kingdom a bit? I know you’ve shown me yours; I’d like to show you around here…” Ryan flushed; eyes trained to Edgar’s fur as he brushed it out. “If you’d like, of course!”

“I’d like that, Ry…” Gavin murmured, investigating the ripped seam on his shirt instead of looking at Ryan. “Should we go see what Jeremy thinks of this gift?”

-

“Married, Gav, can you believe this?! They’re going to marry me off!” Michael growled, shoving clothes into a bag as Gavin squawked. “I won’t do it, I can’t!”

“Sir! Michael, please… They’re only asking you to have dinner with a suitor and consider beginning the courting process…” Gavin hurriedly scooped clothes from the floor, least Michael stomp on the expensive fabric in anger. “Your parents believe it will be good for both countries.”

“Fuck what’s good for both countries!” It’s probably some snobby, prissy princess who only cares for her daddy’s money.” 

The clothes lay rumpled in the bag as Michael rummaged for the box under his bed. Michael sighed, opening the box with all the trinkets and letters saved over the months. “I’ll run away to be with him if I have to.”

“Michael, please, one chance. I think your mother mentioned that they were coming from the Kingdom of Achieveland, it could be him.” Michael pulled the pendant from the box of letters and pressed it to his chest.

“One chance.”

-

“Ryan can you believe this?!” Jeremy huffed, glaring up at the ceiling. “They’re bringing me to meet a potential suitor. _‘It will be good for everyone’_ Yeah, right.”

“Jeremy with all due respect, none, did you even hear what kingdom you’re traveling to?” The metal of Ryan’s knife scraped against the whetting stone, sharping until the careful ministration of the knight. “Michael’s kingdom.”

“So?!” Jeremy shot up, growling at the older. “What does that have to do with anything asshole!?”

“How many heirs does the Jones family have again, J?” Ryan’s frowned, inspecting a nick near the hilt of the knife and how much it would cost to get fixed by the town’s blacksmith.

“One— oh…” Blood roared in his ears, face flushing beet red. 

“They’re taking me to Michael, that’s my suitor.”

“Mhmm.” Ryan drawled, staring at the short man. “Now can you relax and pass me your sword; I’d like to sharpen it for you.”

-

The skin on Michael’s lip tore from worried chewing, attention fracturing as he glanced between his training and the large entrances overlooking the courtyard. Concentration in tatters, every stray horse’s whicker had Michael’s gaze darting towards the stone pathway leading to their door.

“Michael. Darling, focus.” His mother chided, gesturing towards the arrows scattered at his feet, dropped in his scramble to turn towards the sound of carriages. “Again.”

Sweat beaded on his brow, pulling the bowstring back and nocking an arrow. The eye of the target glared tauntingly, as if it was daring him to miss again.

“Your majesty, your royal highness. Prince Dooley is due to arrive in a few moments.” Gavin bowed, turning to leave the training grounds and to welcome the guests. Michael’s jaw dropped, wide-eyed stare following Gavin’s retreating form and hands falling slack. The arrow thwacked against the target, striking bullseye unbeknownst to the Jones’.

-

Gavin squeaked; arms clung tight to the blonde holding the reigns. Tree branches smacked against their faces as the horse galloped through the woods. “Asshole!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryan hummed, slowing Edgar the third to a stop. “Gav, look.”

The clearing glowed, sunlight streaming in through the leaves and bouncing off the shimmering water. The water rippled, gentle breeze slipping in between the leaves.

“This is… beautiful. Ry, how did you— does anyone else know about this place?”

“Nope, just you and me dear.” Ryan beamed; butterfly kissing the younger's cheeks. “Our secret place.”

Gavin flushed and glanced around the clearing. Carefully slipping from Edgar’s back, the Brit tugged Ryan’s hand. “Well, what are we waiting for?? Get off the damn horse.”

“Alright, dear. But are you sure it was wise to leave the prince’s alone at dinner with their parents?” Ryan hummed and lead Gavin over to the small pond, one hand holding the reigns and the other snug in Gavin’s grip.

“They’ll survive. Probably.”

-

Dinner was quiet, small talk between the adults controlling the time. Michael sighed in content, pushing away from the table when his mother released them. Heart pounding, Michael pushed the butterflies from his belly, waiting outside the door for the other prince. The sun hung, barely, in the sky as the two fled towards the garden.

“So…” Jeremy began, stone bench still warm despite the chill creeping in. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Michael laughed. He inched closer to where the shorter sat, glancing hesitantly over him. “I can’t believe it. I— we— you’re here!”

“I know!” Jeremy beamed, merely inches from the redhead’s mirrored smile. “I know.”

Michael gasped as Jeremy’s lips pressed against his, heart floundering in his chest with each passing second. Surging forward Michael returned the kiss with the hope to show everything he was too afraid to speak. Giggling and flushed, the two broke apart with blinding smiles. “Was that worth the wait?”

Michael’s arms curled around Jeremy’s shoulders in a trapping embrace. “Absolutely.”


End file.
